Forever and Always (Book 4)
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: Years have passed since Ooo and Aaa's fate have been entwined. Ooo's heroes have fallen. Will Ooo and Aaa crumble at their deaths or will somebody take their places. The time loop contained trouble. Deaths will be undone, the living will be left in chaos. Is this the end?
1. The Funeral

_Hey guys! Last book. Is here... So I changed this to the last book. I thought it would be appropriate, I'm not going to stop writing yet. Though once I finish this, it would take some time before Ill write anything much, thanks for taking time to read this. Ok, for one thing. This is all OCs. If you haven't read my other books. You wont understand a thing. On the other hand, guys who have read, it Blair's time to shine. This is a feat to Fiolee. So you know why I didn't made theM together. Though, they will be some changes.. If I get to that. I hope you guys like it. I really do. Read and review! _

Chapter 1 (The Funeral)

Blair's pov.

My parents are dead. Dead, dead, dead. Dead as a doorknob. And today, we're admitting it to Glob. The funeral, was of all things unnecessary. I would rather, forget then symbolise the memory. But, it was something wanted. I stared at the box, my dad gave me. Did he have to die? He promised me he'd come back. He's come back from the dead before. I know he's not coming back now, but it doesn't stop me from turning to the door at every sound. They were my direction. My mentors. And I just lost them. I just lost my direction. I was hopelessly lost in the conjunction of life. At least Phoenix seems to be alright. At least I have him.

The ball room of the candy castle was quiet. Silent as night. No monsters to slay, no ice king to fight, no nothing. Maybe everyone was mourning. I found it hard to believe even ice king was upset. He could be. Dad once told me he wanted to be friends. But he didn't know how to be friends. And I guess that left a scar. I walked around the room making sure to avoid the caskets containing my mother and my father. I didn't talk to anyone. I let my face fall to an emotion voided of all emotional attachments. Like a ghost, I felt time pass. Until a tap on my shoulder awoke me from my trance. "Phoenix!" I cried and wrapped my arms around his tall body. He was younger then me but annoyingly he was taller. "I'm right here, it's alright." I hated how he could sense when I was about cry. "Oh Phoenix." I sobbed into his chest. He handed me a tissue. "Come on, Blair. We can get through this." I looked at him straight in the eye. His eyes was blazing red. But his blonde contrast with it. Sadness was etched into his red eyes. "I miss them too." He said reading my thoughts.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw someone's scowl. I understood the scowl. Heh,he was big hit with the ladies. I never was. The only thing that tells we were brother and sisters were our names. He was tall, blond hair and red eyes. Not to mention Monarch of the Candy kingdom. I was fairly short with fiery red hair and blue eyes. Nothing about my personality made guys like me. I had a pretty bad temper. It wasn't my fault they were obnoxious. Really obnoxious. "New girl friend?" I asked with a teasing tone. I wasn't really in the mood, but might as well. "Uh, yeah." He looked a little feeble. As he ran his hand through his really messy hair. I smiled at him. "Well introduce me, you douchebag!" I said laughing. "No your going mess things up!" He said smiling. Punching me lightly in the shoulder.

"Me? Mess things up? I wouldn't. "Ok that was a lie. I didn't want anyone to touch my brother. I mean really he was just sixteen. In my opinion to young to leave he nest. I knew mom wouldn't approve. I dropped my smile once I indicated I was going to get some food. I walked towards the entrance, so I could get some fresh air. The corridors looked different last time I was here. Probably should, PB's girly furniture was replaced with lush sofas and spindly tables. My brother's decor. My brother became monarch when PB passed the throne to him. I never understood why. Maybe it was because PB didn't anyone inherit the throne and didn't want to severe our protection for her citizens. Always thinking about her people. She died a month later after giving up the throne. Efficiently my brother became Monarch.

We already a title really. Prince and princess of the Fire Kingdom. I never really liked my mother's home. I never did. It was too intense. Always. I sat down on one of the sofas. Stroking the soft velvet, it calmed me. It reminded me of the dress mom had. She'd always wear it on a special occasion. "Blair!" Someone was calling for me. But who. I looked around the room. No one. "Dad?" I whispered. But the voice didn't say anything and it was pushed to the back of my mind.

At some point I think I dozed off. It wasn't until I remembered the sword that I woke up. Dad's sword. I ran to the lounge room of the castle. And there it was, on the mantle piece. Phoenix must have gotten it. I took it down and ran my hands on the blade. It was the demon sword. Dad took it before he left. It felt nice, to hold something of theirs. I wandered around the castle, until I was back in the room that held the party of the funeral. I walked back in. Everyone was queuing up to say some last words to them. Bodies were pushing at me. And somehow I found myself in front of the queue. "Come on we don't have all day." The pastor shouted. I glared at him. I placed a hand on the cold glass. There they were. My dad's face was slack, smiling softly. My mother was smiling too. Her fire was out. She was not alive. "Bye mom and dad." I said softly. Putting the sword down on their casket softly. "I promise I'll protect Phoenix. Even if it means I'll die."

Marshall's pov.

I held onto her hand that was limp and cold. "Marshall?"" Fi, don't die on me please." I said. Half of it catching in my throat. "I'll die, we both know it. And this time, I don't think I'm coming back." She croaked. She was weak, but the way she was looking at me blazed with life." Take care of her for me. Flame Prince is gone now. Take care of Sophie for me." I held onto her hand. As if I was holding onto life for her. I nodded. Her face relaxed. "Marshall..""" Fi?"" Stay."" Forever And always." I answered her. Tears rolling down my face onto hers. She smiled." I love you." "I love you too..." I said crying. She smiled. And breathed in a sigh. "Forever..." Her eyes already half closed, closed. Gone from this life. Reincarnated in another world like Raven said. And this time she isn't coming back.


	2. Forever and Always

_I hope you guys like the first chapter. I'm kinda writing blind here. I mean I do have a plot. But it's not really detailed. It might take me longer to write this. Read and review. _

Chapter 2 (Forever and always)

Blair's pov.

I slammed the front door shut, ran past the fireplace and into my bedroom. The hollowed out wood was loud. As tiny sounds rustled through the house. I clutched onto my pillow. It was my rock. It kept me from floating away to oblivion. I finally calmed myself enough to sit up in the dark room. I forgot to turn on the lights. It was lonely here. No Phoenix or anybody else really. Only the pictures keeping me company.

I forced myself to get up. Giving myself simple commands._ You have to eat now Blair, you have to drink now Blair. _I was digging under my bed for a spare pair of socks, when my fingers touched smooth wood. I pulled at it, to find the box, they have me last year._ "We think you should have this, it's_ _time." _After receiving it, I didn't really give it much thought. The wood was cold, calming. Reminding me of where I was. Why I was still here, what I promised to my now dead parents.

I opened the box slowly, my fingers touching the rough carvings on the wooden lid. A few papers sat there with a large volume. I pulled the papers out first._ A song to be sung... _I put it down, and grabbed a second one, the papers dug slightly at my memory. I've heard of these things but where? The portal... I grabbed the book and set it on the ground. On the front cover was a large circle and a lit touch blazing brightly. I touched the soft velvety cover. I opened up the book. There were words carved into the back of the cover. _We_ _would not need light without darkness. Thus, the scarf that covers thy eyes. Raven Death."_

I squint at the name, the name was familiar too. I fingered the carving. I picked the letter up. The letter, unlike the other contents of the box. Was new. Crinkled on the edges, but in a fine condition. I ripped it open. Writing paper drifted onto my lap. I picked the paper up softly. Soft markings of writing imprinted on the paper felt rough on my fingers. My eyes scan the paper. The words were written in dad's print. With dark blue ink.

_**Blair,**_

_**Your mother and I have been thinking. And we think its time to tell you. You're old enough to understand the effects of something powerful not used in the right hands can make. You know, what the Lich did. And the Ice Queen. First of all, if you're reading this. We must be dead. it's funny! how I'm thinking about our death. I really hope you'll cope. I know you'll be the best daughter we'll ever have. Our only daughter too! The portal, we have lady the spell and the potion for the portal. Say hi to Fi for me, ok?**_

_**Blair, be careful. In this world, there are... Some people you just can't trust. Don't trust anyone, except for your brother. And even then, be cautious. Protect him. I know you'll be a great sister. Be his protector when he doesn't have one. Goodbye, we'll see you again someday!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Finn and Flame princess.**_

I gripped the paper tighter in my hands. The portal.. The portal! I dug through the box. Until I found the spell. I threw the paper back into the box when I found it. I don't need it. And I'm not using it. I'm not ready. I slammed the lid on the box and slid it back under the bed, panting. My heart was beating at an alarming rate. I backed out if the room and ran into the kitchen. Determined never to touch the wretched box ever again.

Sollux's pov.

I didn't know how I felt. I wasn't the one crying in the corner. That was my father. And I don't think mom was so happy with about it. Soph didn't look that ok either. "Sol, what am I going to do... First, dad. Now mom..." It did make sense, her mom was dead. She held onto me as she cried. I didn't know what to do. Fionna's body was already cremated. We don't have a body. The shuddering of Soph's body had already stopped. "You alright?" I asked her. I ran a hand through her damp hair. "Soph?" I asked softly. "Yeah... I'm alright." She turned and faced me. Her eyes glistened with her tears. I looked back. "Thanks."" Why?" I asked. Raising my eyebrows trying my hardest to smile. She laughed a little. "For being here." I smiled. "I'll be right here as long as you need me."" Always?"" Forever and always..."

Marshall's pov.

I looked silently at my son. Falling victim to the same spell I fell slavery too. To love. His promise to Sophie made me angry. When I promised the same thing. It would only lead him to an oblivion called hell. "Sollux." I growled. He turned to face me. He grimaced. Pointing at Sophie. I glared back at him. "Sollux, come." He dropped his gaze and patted Sophie on the back and sent her back. "What the blip blop dad?!" He demanded at me." That promise of yours. Not gonna work."" What do you mean?!" He screamed. Standing his ground. "She's half human you insufferable fool!" I cried. "You've never been the judgemental type. Sides, listen to the old man. You fell in love with her mother. She was human. You expect me to... Oh, I don't know care if she's human. I know she'll die. Just by looking at you." I sighed into my hands. "You don't know what you're getting her and you into. Do you?"" I know I'm falling in love." He said softly. Looking at me straight in the eye. "She has to be the one."" You're young... You don't know no nothing." I screamed at him. "I lost her. I don't want that for you. You can't promise her forever there is NO FOREVER!" He looked at me for a minute. His eyes deep blue looking at my crimson ones. "Your pathetic." He said softly and ran. Run, yeah, run what I did.

He was defiantly my son... I looked back into the sky, the moon as gone. The sky dark only the stars to light it up. A new moon. Glob was right, time for a change._ You said you would come back Fionna. You promised. _"You came back alright, in few hundred pieces." I muttered and slammed the trunk of a tree near my house. Marceline was gone for a week. No comfort there. What is the point of immortality when you can't even enjoy it.

_(Flashback)_

_"Fio?"" What?"" Careful." "Sure dude." She smiled at me. I smiled back. She was back visiting for a few days. To keep Simone in check. I laughed a little as I walk back into my house. I didn't know what would happen later that day. No._

_I was running. Running as fast as I could to get to the forbidden forest. "Fionna! Fionna where are you?"" Here..." her voice called weakly." Fionna!"" Marshall..." She was laying in the green grass stained red with her blood. Her forehead was bleeding profusely. Her eyes were half closed. Her bunny hat a dark pink. She smiled a little when she saw me. "Marshall."" Fi?"" Stay.."" Forever and always."" I love you."" I love you too."_

I love you. Such measly words. They don't mean a thing now. Nothing. I punched the tree trunk one more time before walking back to the house. "Nothing." I muttered.


	3. The Letter

_Read and review please. Slightly based on the hunger games, so you would know where I came from with the bow._

Chapter 3 (The Letter)

Blair's pov.

A few months ago, I didn't kill daily. A few months ago, I was free to weep and be depressed. A few months ago, they were no mutations. I loaded my bow and shot at the green slimy mutation. The slug growled and slithered at me. I shot again aiming at his eyes. If they were his eyes. He howled and pain. Blood splattered all over the ground. I loaded another arrow and pointed it at his chest, his heart and let go. Time slowed down, the ground shook as the creature fell to the ground. I grabbed the arrows from his carcass. Wiping the blood on the grass. Another innocent creature dead. Well, mostly innocent.

The rain pattered on the trees and the leaves lacing the ground. There's been outbreak of monster for the past few months. A few weeks after my mom and dad died, they cam out of hiding. Phoenix kept thinking it was just some people thinking they were free off out dad's clutches of justice. We kept on sending out the banana guards until we found one ripped to shreds in front of the castle. Until, things changed. From then on, I had to protect the whole of Ooo and my brother.

I was soon killing daily. Phoenix had analysed their blood. A huge slug was actually a snail. Something was mutating them. We didn't know what, but something was wrong. It had been raining too. A lot. They were floods all over Ooo. Something in my pocket was vibrating. I pulled the Communicator out of my pocket. "What's up?" I muttered. Only me, my brothers and officials of Ooo have one. It was apparently top secret. "Blair?"" Yeah?"" Get over here quick." He signed off with a beep.

I walked quietly to the castle. I wasn't far. I was just a few blocks away. I nod at banana guards in the front. They nodded back. They could recognise me, I was the only one in Ooo that carried a bow and arrows. I walked into the nearly deserted town. Everyone was gone, dead or shaking in their enclosed homes. A few moths ago, this place was buzzing with candy people. Doing their business. Even the mutations got to the pup gang first.

I walked into the castle. The castle for once seemed used, tired. Old. I went into the old meeting room. I remembered it, I was here six years ago. If I squint I could still see mom, dad, Jake, Fionna, Cake, PB, Flame Prince, Marshall and Marceline planning the invasion. I could see it. I was proud I was part of it. Now, the officials dominated the space, Phoenix, the others consisted of assorted presidents and self proclaimed leaders. "What is it Phoenix? I'm not done with the forest search."" I have grave news." He said gesturing me to sit down. I picked a gilded chair and sat.

"Our distress has been for now, named as unsolvable." There was collective gasp from the officials. "We do not know what and how the mutations are mutating. The only thing we can do know is to comfort the kingdom and fight them off best we can."" Oi!" Someone cried. I turned my seat around to find the official do Lumpy space. The son of Lumpy space princess. She lived and got married. Sadly, she was the last of her kind, her son was mutation. "Yes?"" Don't you have that portal of yours? Why don't you just walk over there and go escape or something. Why don't we leave? Huh?" He slurred. Drunk. "Because we can't LSP junior. In all your respect, we don't have the activation device-"" Then you smarty pants make one!" He said pointing a finger at Phoenix. Phoenix remained composed. " We do not have technology.""_ No technology! _Hah, are you saying you can't do it?" "Yes." He laughed cruelly. "You heard him! We're all damned!" He screamed at the rest of us.

"Banana guards, take him out for a dose of medicine." His code for throw him out. "We're not all going to die right?" a timid voice whispered. The voice belonged to the little duke of nuts. Well, his son. His son was pushed to the throne at a very young age. And after the attacks, he was horrified. "No." Phoenix lied. I know he lied. When he says something is unsolvable. It's damned. I looked at my brother. "No, we'll fight until the end." I declared to the rest. "We will fight." They all look at me with scared eyes. I look straight at duke of nut's hazel eyes. "Till the end." He smiled a little. "We will fight." He whispered.

After the meeting, Phoenix told he wanted me to stay for a sec. "Blair. We're all damned." He whispered, breaking down his sophisticated posture. "If only dad was here." I said softly. "Yeah." He looked at me with his red eyes. "I wish they were here, they would know what to do. Why did PB even give me the title. I can't rule. I can't... Hold this responsibility." he said quietly. I walked over to him and wrapped a arm around his neck. "It's alright dude." I said smiling. "We'll be seeing them soon." He smiled a little. "Lets not talk about our own death."" Yeah." I let go and stood up." I'm going to finish that found."" Blair?"" What?"" We might have to activate it."" Uhm." I agreed silently." Meet me at my place."" Ok."

I shot my last kill before ripping my arrow out of the body. I considered sear high for more mutants. But I had to get back. I ran back to the treehouse. "Hey!" I said softly. As I opened the door. He stood there, in his usual formal suit. "Can't you wear anything less... You know formal?" I ask him. As I put my worn out bow on the table next to the door. "Can you be less bloody?" I looked down at my singlet and shorts combo that was covered with dirt and fresh blood. "Nah." I said smiling. "So what did you want me to see?"" Here." I ran up to the bedroom, took a deep breath and pulled the box out. It was like I last saw it. There was no dust whatsoever. I carried the box down and laid it on the coffee table. "What's that?"" Dad left it for me." I answered.

He stroked the smooth wood. "Did you see what's inside."" The spells."" What?" He exclaimed. "You had it!"" Yeah." I gave him a look. "I looked through it, but the potion needs things that don't exist anymore. Dad might have found it, but he used the last of it."" How about the spell?" "The spell... How do I even sing it? I know the lyrics but I have no idea. And the last time, Marceline sang it. I remember a few notes, other then that. I cant remember." He frowned and sighed. "We can't use it. We can't make the potion. I don't think artificial works well with potions and I can't remember any of the song either. " I put my face in my hands. "We're so damned."" No kidding." He stood up. "I gotta go."" Wait, aren't you even considering-"" We're damned alright, Blair?!" "Phoenix."" We're damned." He said again." I have to go." And he slammed the door shut.

I stared at the closed door. How much time do I have left? I got up off the couchand went to get a bath. The last thing I saw that night was the stars. I awoke to a misty day. I looked out the window, to a sight that depressed me. I used to see a lake and ducks when I get up. Now it's just fog and green slimy water. I dragged myself out off bed and walked down stairs. I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I had to do a food run. The people of Ooo were now too scare to even walk out of their houses. I grabbed my bow and a knife for good measure. I let the cool damp air envelope me. I groaned a little. It was so misty I couldn't see ten foot in front of me. Great. I couldn't do the food run. They'll do for weeks after I last did it. It'll be ok. My feet kicked something on the way in.

I picked up the clear glass vial. There was a tiny pool of purple liquid. I twirled it around on my fingers. I dig through my pocket, to get my communicator. When a furry body pounced on me.

It's claw stabbed at my exposed skin. I cringed at the wound on my arm. I fumbled around on my belt and stabbed the furry creature in the arm. It growled and slammed into me. I flew backwards into the wooden bark of the Tree house. Foam bubbled out of it's mouth. The monster had grey eyes wild and furious. Why haven't I seen this one before. Doesn't matter. I put my game mode on and ran towards it. The monster was one step ahead. It jumped on me. Pushing the air out of me. For a while, all I could hear was my heart beating wildly.

I needed to get distance, enough so I could shoot. I gripped at the bloodied shaft of the knife and stabbed at its body. Letting his orange blood pour out of it's wound. "Why don't you die!" I screamed. In hearing my voice he jumped back. This one probably had sensitive hearing. I stood still for a minute, grabbed the arrows and loaded my weapon. I smiled a little and shot. It hit the monster's neck wound pear ing through the wound and into his muscles and veins. The monster gave a final howl and fell. I walk over to survey the damage. I couldn't get the arrow back. It was too deep inside its flesh.

I slammed the door close and ran towards the bathroom. I had to clear the wound before it become infectious. I grabbed the cotton bulbs and dipped it in some medicine. After cleaning the cut a little I saw the damage. The cut had to be really deep. The blood wouldn't stop plus, a tiny bit of my bone shone through all the red. A claw of the monster stuck to my left leg. I picked it out slowly. Letting it slowly come out as sharp pangs of the pain riddled my beaten up body.

Other then the major cut on my arm I just had a few bruises and splinters. I cleaned the arm and grabbed the medical thread and needle. I haven't actually needed the needle before so I never used it I could avoid it. I put the string through waiting for the pain. It did come. Only it wasn't as bad. I patched it up and put the bandages on to my arm and tried not to move it. I limped to the sofa and sat down, examining the potion. There was a tag on it. I must have not noticed it when I picked it up.** To, the children of the family** **of death.** I read the tags again and again. Death. Raven death. Who was she?


	4. End

_Some of you might be wondering why isn't Blair or Phoenix using fire powers and why is LSP alive. Well, first of all the fire thing. They're fire mutants right? So technically, they're still half human. And they can't control fire that well. One of them can't even produce fire that often. It's rusty. So that's why. LSP alive, is because PB didn't check properly. Read and review please._

Chapter 4 ( End )

Sophie's pov.

I let the cold rain drops spalter on my skin. It felt nice, suddenly I was so grateful I did not have my father's skin. I laughed a little. Banishing every thought of my parents from my friend. "Woo hoo!" I screamed to the grey sky. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" His husky voice asked me. I grined at him. "Come one in." His hair was matted on his hair. He was soaked. The rain dripped onto his wet hair. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around. My wet hair spun around and around me.

He was laughing, I was gigling. Memories of happy periods in my child hood, gripped at me. I laughed. This was beautiful. My heart beated wildly. I didn't want to leave, ever. I didn't know what was happening until it happened. Sollux's cold hand gripped at my waist. My face was inches away from his. He laid his forehead to mine. "Soph... I." I put a hand to his cheek. I smile a little. Butterflies in my stomach threatened to break through me. He smiled back at me. He leaned in closer. Closer and closer. And pressed his lips to mine. My stomach that was already filled with the butterflies bursted into the thin air. My heart beated like it was on a run. I smiled into the kiss.

But reality caught on to me. I knew I was human, I knew what my mother's death did to Marshall. What it did to his father. If I truly loved him. I would not hurt him like that. What was I saying? I could not love my best friend. Not like that. I pulled away forcefully. Forcing my mind to stop and think, to let my heart slow down to a steady beat. He frowned. "What's wrong?"" What's wrong is me." I said sighing. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect!" He laughed. "I'm willing to kill the person that hurt you. You know that. We're best friends. You can tell me.""Friends do not kiss each other."" Maybe this one, just wants more." He said slowly. He spun me to face him.

"Sol, I just wanna be friends." His smile dropped ubrutly. Suddenly, I knew I've hurt him more then my death would ever have hurt him. "Sol?"" Soph, it's alright. I get it."" No you don't get it." I said softly settling my hand on his face. It was burning hot. He pushed it away." Friends don't do that." He said trying hard to smile. "Sollux, you don't get it." I said turning away. "You saw what my mother'a death did to your father, you know our love would be inevitably stupid. I'm not immortal Sollux like you. Im perfectly able to drop dead right now." He cringed. "Don't say that. I won't let you. I don't think I could live like that. Even if..."" I know, that's why I don't want to ever hurt you like that. Just leaving without a goodbye, like what my mother did. Falling out of your dad's life just like that without even a goodbye."

"Do you want to be immortal?" He asked softly, his voice hoarse. An ancient sadness filled his eyes. "Cause it's not all cracked up to be."" If I could, I would." This time it was him that got angry at me. "Soph, I don't want you to suffer like me. Do you understand how immortality works. Seeing your other loved ones withering and dying. Seeing life and death like a movie. Living forever in sadness of one lost love. My dad was a coward... He didn't get what he could live without before it was pulled out his grasp. And maybe, I would do that too. Because I don't wanna strip you out of your options. To let you never be mortal ever again. It may be not worth it."

"Sol, I... I don't know if I can do that." He sighed, his shoulder stopped down into a slump. "I know, you wouldn't. And I wouldn't want that either. Friends?" He smiled weakly at me. I knew how much this meant to him. To change someone, to never have any other paths to go down. Did I want that. Did I choose him to spend the rest of my life with him? I looked at him. His dark blue eyes pierced through my heart. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I knew my friendship wasn't enough for him. How did we even fall into this pit. A pit of no happiness, I had no choice, for me, and what I felt.

"Bite me." I said firmly. "What?"" Bite me." I said again, pushing my locks of my neck. "Do it.""Soph, I don't think I should do this."" Do it."

Sollux's pov.

Soph didn't look at me. I didn't expect her to either. I was a horrible person to want to this. "Do it." She cried. I stared at her for a long while. I will not do this. I tried to tell myself. But I could resist, after all I was a relatively selfish person. "Come." I growled. She shivered a little but walk towards me. I bent over her face and touched my forehead to hers. She sighed a little. I looked at her once more and enveloped her into a kiss, to take away the pain. I kissed down to her warm neck. I could hear the blood pulsating. I had to be careful, I didn't want to suck her dry. "Soph?" I amused one more time. Letting her know what she was getting into. "Do it." She said again softly. I growled lifted my fangs to her skin. Sharp and delicate enough to pierce through skin and veins. "Sollux Abadeer!"A rough voice screamed.

The person grabbed at my shoulder and threw me aside into a rock nearby. I flew into it I with a dull thud. I snarled. Prey... My prey! The person was wearing a plaid shirt rolled up. "Dad?" I asked disoriented. Soph's neck was still there. There was blood. She was crying. What have I done. Dad was screaming at her. Patting her on her back and wiping the wound with some cloth he ripped off his shirt. I was too disoriented to hear what they were saying. A female voice was screaming soon. And it want Sophie. Mom checked my forehead. She was crying tears in her eyes. Her mouth was moving fast. She turned away from me and glared at dad. She dragged me towards the house. That was when I felt the warm liquid dripping down my forehead. Some thing sharp piercing into my forehead made me drift off to darkness.

I awoke in my bed, with a piercing headache. Mom was sitting there on the edge of my body smoothing then ruffling my bedsheets. "What have you done, Sollux?" She said calmly. "Mom... I thought... I loved her." I settled. She looked up back at me. "You don't know what love is. Love... Isn't about taking something like an object. Love isn't about keeping them inside a box so you can look at them whenever you want. They're like a bird, beautiful. But belong in the wild." she looked back at me. "Sol... Why did you try to change her?"" I love her mom. And after that move, I don't think she'll love me anymore. I just a piece of useless junk." I fumed into my pillow. "Sol, honey. Your dad was trying to stop you from loosing yourself. You were going to kill her. Do you understand?" She stared at me. "I..."" Yes." She got up and placed a hand on the window. "You were going to ki-"" Get to the castle quick!" Dad's figure appeared at the door way. "What?"" Gumball's dead." Mom'a eyes widened. "Whose throne?"" We don't know."


	5. The Throne

_Read and review, thanks fellow readers._

Chapter 5 (The Throne)

Thousands to millions stood in front of the candy palace wearing mourning clothes of black. Some had tears in their eyes. Others grimaced as they're backs were drenched with the overhead rain. Music pinged through the already too quite streets. As men, women and children lifted their faces to look at the giant oak casket that contained their ruler. The candy prince, Prince Gumball. They could not see his face, it was covered with a layer of smooth oak. At the front was one of his oldest friend's kids. In favour of their parents and so on. Peppermint maid stood in the front of the mourning line, carrying a piece of folded up and yellowed paper. A grim expression gripped at her face.

First the staff of the castle, the Abadeer family grasping on to the last living member of the Mertens family and finally the casket. The rain dripped onto the wood. The casket was lowered into the burial ground of thousands others who've died. Dirt was thrown over the casket until no one could see it anymore. The peppermint maid stood in front of the candy people grasping at the paper that held the faith of the Kingdom. She tapped the microphone to alert the candy people, not that it was necessary they were all deathly quiet. Waiting to hear their next ruler's name. The petty maid cleared her throat and rolled out the piece of paper. She read down the composition. Degrees of emotions wanted through her face. Her eyes widened to huge circles on her face to tiny specks of black on red white.

"Prince Bubba Gumball's will be grieved, he will forever live in our lowly hearts. But it is time for a new ruler to take this honorary place as king or Queen of our kingdom. Let us have moment of gratitude for the peaceful days of Prince Gumball's ruling." Silence was casted through the crowd. For a long while, longer then a minute. There was only silence nothing more.

"Thank you. I will now read the rules and guidelines of ruling set down before even our own existence. Please listen carefully. The king or Queen will be able to rule with or without a partner by their side. As changed since Prince Bubba Gumball's ruling. The king or Queen must be able to take on the responsibility of the royal council and the candy king or Queen has that duty. Lastly, a rule that has been established after Gumball's death, the royal council has decided that from this day on. The king or queen if have chosen to marry will be bound by this rule to marry with the candy citizens. No one else, no exceptions." there was collective gasp in the crowd.

But what did it matter to most of them. It would not bound them."And the 77th ruler of the candy kingdom is-"

Sollux's pov.

My undead heart stopped beating. My lungs felt they were being squeezed and I couldn't breath. I was dying. As a frail girl stepped onto the podium of the castle steps. Receiving the crown and holding it up. She was not smiling nevertheless. She was fit to be Queen really. But she was the one I loved. And she was now bound by law to marry the undeserving imbeciles of the candy kingdom who were now her patriots. Sophie.

Peppermint maid stepped up to get the tiara that laid sitting on a velvet cushion that was adorned with bright emeralds. She picked it up slowly as if daring me to go closer to stop the crowning. I stood there clenching and unclenching my teeth. No, can't do it. No. But what's the use? I almost bit her. She probably doesn't even want to be friends anymore. I slumped down to a crouch no one could see me they were too busy being entertained by this horrible moment.

She held up the crown to Sophie's forehead, placing it gently where my head should be. Hugging her in the worst times, comforting her. But no, it was embraced with cold metal. "Hail Princess Sophie Merten, monarchy of the candy kingdom and princess of the fire kingdom. Hail to our new leader!" She cried out.

"NO! Sophie no!" I screamed. Every head there turned around to face me. No glare at me. Mom grabbed my shoulder. "Sollux, don't." I shook her off. But dad got to me first. "Sollux, listen to me. Stop. You cannot interfere." I looked him straight in the eye. "Go burn in hell." I screamed at him and ran to the podium. "I already am, you bastard!" Dad's face was the colour of beet red. I ran over. "Sophie!" I cried. She pretended she didn't hear me. "Sophie." She look at me one last time before she and I made the worst mistake of our lives. "Guards." She said loudly. She looked at me tears in her eyes. "I don't want to do this to you, but... Take him away."" Sophie!"

She turned away from me. Her face in a painful emotionless stare. It felt worse then anything I've felt before. I felt like I just got slapped across my face. The guards dragged me to the dungeon and thrown me in the cold cell. I sat there too depressed to do anything but wait. My life was useless anyway, and it was all because of Sophie. Undespicable hatred rushed through me, I hated her enough to kill her. I guess when people love is the same thing as hate, they weren't lying. I laid down onto the cold rock candy floor. Sucking some of the red on it when I was feeling peckish.

"Sollux!" A voice cried. I thanked the glob for sending Sophie. My parents stood outside my cell. My mother crying in happiness they haven't killed me. My father ashamed so much he didn't meet my eye. I hugged my mom and patted her back." Don't you ever do that again." She said giving me a watery smile. I didn't smile back." Don't worry. I won't." She left and went to pay the bail money. I was all alone with my dad.

"Do you understand, now?! The girl was trouble... Sol... I know you loved her and I'm sorry that-"" Dad, I've given up."" What?"" She was no good for me. She was human and the way she treated me just now. I guess it doesn't matter now. Whatever I feel about her." Dad smiled. And slapped in the back. "Lets go then."

We walked out of the door with the banana guard lecturing me. I tuned him out, stuck in my own thoughts. Funny how the world works, one minute I was in love, the next you can bear to look at her ever again. My once best friend. Nice.


	6. Time's revenge

_Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter, it was great fun to write it to. I sound British... Weird. Anyway, read and review please. And enjoy!_

Chapter 6 (Time's revenge)

In the yellow room, that was the time keeper's home came a howl and a shriek. The time keeper knew this would happen. He knew it all along, he knew that time's rules were once again ignored. A greyish blue shadow of a human appeared on the yellow walls. Its eyes sharp and evil. "Prismo, I've been trapped for so long. " The shadow yawned and smiled widely. "Humans.."" You don't belong here Darius."" Oh, I am not the one that is out of place dear Prismo." The grey shadow advances towards the time keeper. His eyes glowed and shivered.

There was the sound of thunder, time has been turned. He stood back, looking at his work. "Thank you, old friend." Then he laughed, a laugh that would turn milk sour. Cold tingles up your spin. He smiled. "Darius has returned!" He screamed into the night.

Back in Ooo, Blair laid on her couch. Wrapped in stiff bandages, twirling a little bottle filled to the brim with a smooth purple concoction. It glowed silver As the moon light hit onto the bottle.

Blair's pov.

I sighed a little. I tried inching my leg so I could turn on the light. It was dangerous to be in the dark alone defenceless the mutants hunted at night. A slight flutter of wings would send my heart beating on a wild race away. Instincts to flee were ringing in my ear. But I couldn't move couldn't do anything. My eyes soon became to adjust to the darkness.

I was still injured by the furry monster that attacked in he morning. I looked at the wall clock. Glob, I've been here for nine hours! I stared at the potion again. I wondered what it was. Was it something to heal me? I didn't dare try to rub some on my wound. There was so little in the bottle I didn't think it would be enough if it didn't work.

I soon got bored. It was quiet night. The moon shone brightly so I was reassured of the mutants that feared the light would not come for me tonight. My mind wandered over to my brother. How was he? Was he alright? Flashes of yesterday's meeting came back to me. Suddenly, my blood ran cold. My face was too hot. My skin was too tight. I fidgeted in the sofa. What was this emotion?

As the scorching cold ran through my body. I shook. I look up into the wall. What I few do die? What if we loose everything? I had so many things I wanted to do... So many things I could do... Then it hit me, this... This horrible feeling.. Is fear. I jumped. When I finally realised. My hands gripping at my body, holding it together.

I slowly got up. My feet must had fell asleep cause when it touched the grund my feet started buzzing. It wasn't just annoying it hurt. I crawled up the steps into my bed without even brushing my teeth.

It was probably the middle of the night. I knew, the familiar moon shone through the window like it always does when the clock strikes twelve. When I was awoken from my sleepless dreams by loud banging. I jumped up on my bed. When my foot touched the solid edge of my bed. Pain shot through my leg. I gritted my teeth, restricting the urge to scream bloody murder.

I grabbed my bow, to make the kill quick and easy. Whoever decided to come will pay for intruding. I crawled slowly down the steps. A figure stood in the front door. They for some unknown reason, were not attacking whatsoever. It was of all things suspicious.

"Who are you?" I said softly into the darkness. "Blair?"" Phoenix." I said, relieved that it was not ice king or whoever. "What's up?"" I've been reading the papers in the box." Uhm? What about it?"" Ive figured out the potion."" What?!" I screamed then clamped a hand over my mouth. Hoping no one had heard. He smiled a little. "We'll need to go get the ingredients though."" That doesn't matter!" I was practically jumping up down excitedly. Maybe a little too excitedly. I winced as my arm came in contact with the wall.

Phoenix ran over to me. "Are you alright?"" Uh... Yeah. The ingredients?" I asked sheepishly. He sat down next to me on top of the stairs. He started listing out the ingredients. "Phoenix?"" Hmm?"" Half of those plants are instinct."" I know..." He whined. His composure changing in a 5 seconds again. I didn't know how he did it. But he was good.

He suddenly looked like he saw... Well like the potion. "What. What is it?"" Is... Is that the potion?" He asked astonished. " I don't know if it's safe. Really. I found it one my doorstep." He gave me a puzzled look. He picked the bottle up and smelt it. He smiled, hugely. "This is it!" "Really?" I said, happiness and doubt burnt through me a like a burning fire. "Uhm." I gasped. But... Who gave it to us?" He asked softly. "Some person called Raven. She called us children of death. For some reason." Phoenix just stared at me.

"Lets go."" What?" I asked slowly getting up." Yeah, there's no better time then the present." He said smiling. Him and his science jokes...

We were already to go. I had settled the bottle in front of the trunk. We were both silent for the time being. I guess, we didn't know what we were doing. My face filled with doubt I stood back. Waiting for the flash of light. That may never come. We waited. And we waited. And we waited. But no flash of light. "Phoenix... I don't think it's working. Maybe... It won't work?"" No... No, it had to. It has to." He said stiffly.

"Phoenix." I said slowly walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid... It won't work." I said softly. "No.." He said even softer. Tears dripping down onto his lap. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I couldn't be like my father be as strong as he was. I never was. I couldn't keep my promise...

"Phoenix... I couldn't keep my promise." I whispered to him through my tears." What promise?"" To be strong, to protect both of us. Be strong for both of us."" Blair."" Hmm?"" Your a great sister. I know I don't say that often enough. You are stronger then any of us. Remember that time when we met those kids when we younger?"" Yeah?"" They kept telling me I was weird because I couldn't do tricks with the fire elements, but you stood up for me. "" It was nothing." He looked up at me. His eyes whispering something he didn't even need to say so I'd understand.

A soft melody played in the background I thought it was just the sound do the rain that had started piter pattering outside. The melody went softly. It made me thought of that field of grass near a tree outside the treehouse back in childhood. The grass would whisper soft tunes when the wind blew through them. But things were alright then my parents weren't dead. The world wasn't going to end.

The melody pounded like a beating heart. It became louder and louder. I turned around to the look at the potion. But it was gone. In its place was was white spinning hole. I looked at Phoenix. He smiled. I grinned. "You thinking what I'm thinking."" You should know!" I said laughing. He gripped my hand. "Lets go?"" Uhm." I grabbed my rucksack. And we stepped into the nothingness.


	7. Love Is Cruel

_Hey guys! I'm sorry for the somewhat slower update. I was busy on my new deviantart account. Oh, I forgot to mention. Ive posted the portal series on deviantart too. Check it out if you want to! Read review please. I hope you like this chapter._

Chapter 7 (Love is cruel)

Blair's pov.

The wind whipped at my face. I frowned. Were even in the same place? The moon glowed on the wet grass. I glanced at Phoenix. He laid unconscious on the grass. I had already given up trying to wake him. The shock of going through that portal must have left him well.. In pieces.

I sat down next to him. I never really thought we'd be left in a place... That we couldn't leave. And in fact, I didn't even know how to leave! "Dad?! Why didn't you protect us. Do you even care?" I screamed to the sky. Somehow, I blamed my parents that were here. When I knew, that it was my fault. My judgement was as always badly detoured. Soft footsteps stepped towards us. I aimed my knife towards the patriot's neck. "Come on out!" I said to my victim. "Wow, calm down man." The voice that said it annoyed me somehow. Like it belonged to someone ignorant, sleazy. But, if I hated it so much... Than why was I smiling?

The boy that came towards us sent memories that sliced through me like the ice kingdom's winds. He was very... Familiar. I looked at him straight in the eyes. He stared back. A hundred year old sadness covered those dark blue eyes. "Marshall Lee?" it wasn't much of a question but a declaration. His eyes seemed to narrow at the name. "Nope." He grinned this time. As if it could cover what he was feeling. I had a knack with reading other's emotions. Not mine.

"Then who are you?" I asked in a gruff voice. He didn't seem ruffled at my question, more amused. "Honey, why should tell you?" he asked smiling again. My stomach did a double take. Yup, a definite womaniser. But there was something about the way he said 'honey'... No, I mustn't be seduced by this sad excuse. "Well, you make a fair point. But don't you wanna know who I am?" He seemed surprised at the comeback. But grinned all the same.

"Solstice Abadeer. People call me Sollux. Marshall Lee Abadeer is my father." I jerked back. Marshall Lee has a son. Why of course. But I thought... I thought after they left and all. Where was I? I stayed silent soaking in this new information. "Well, don't leave me hanging. Tell me your name mystery girl." He smirked, when I blushed. "Your a fire elemental. Just like..." He drifted off. Despair covered his face. I wanted to go hug him tell him it was alright however had hurt him. But I hardly knew him. Suddenly hatred coursed through me. No one had made me feel like this... How dare he do this now! I sucked in a breath.

"Blair. Blair Mertens. Daughter of the last human in Ooo. Or was." I said softly. " He frowned. "Mertens." Suddenly he was glaring at me. "Go. Go away now!" He screamed. "What the hell?" I shrieked. "Go." He flashed his fangs at me. Vampire. I drew my dagger. But he threw it away. I back away. He had me cornered to a tree. His face was too close to mine for comfort. If I didn't knew better I would have thought he was going to kiss me. No hope for that now.

He slammed a hand to my throat. "Never mention that name ever again." I looked at him. My eyes reflected in them. Prey. I was his prey. He was going to kill me. Like the vampire he was. He backed away when he saw me looking at him like that. "I...I'm sorry." He said softly. And he was gone. "Wait!" I screamed. I didn't know anymore. I rubbed at the bruised spot on my neck. Solstice. Who was this boy?

The sun was just rising when Phoenix started slowly coming to. "Hey!" I said softly to him when he opened his eyes. "Your alright." he said letting out a sigh of relief. "How was transit?" He asked laughing. "Yeah." I answered un-laughing. "Hey? Whats up? Your not laughing." I frowned at him. "It's nothing."" Nothing? Doesn't really seem like nothing."He said inching towards me." Come on, let's go adventure a little. See the civilisation. Go find Fionna." He nodded. We started towards the woods.

It was a dark and dingy space. Mutants hidding in every crack and nook. I was very aware of that. Phoenix had agreed to split up. To cover more ground. I gripped onto my bow already loaded. Ready to give the death kill. But my mind won't stop getting distracted by a pair of navy blue eyes. That wasn't so different then my light blue ones. I sat down. It was bad to do that. Even remaining some place stationary here seems like a life threatening risk. And I was half right.

First it was deep growl, like an animal declaring his territory. Then it was shriek. Like a wounded animal. Only it was too humane to be animalistic. I raced towards a clearing in the forest with sunlight pouring through. And there he was in the side of the forest. My brother. Laying quiet vulnerable. "Phoenix!" I screamed. He groaned at the sound of my voice.

"Phoenix." I screamed. Ragged screams that tear through, my chest through the wall I built to save myself from pain. His face had jagged red lines running down his eyes. And yet, he still looked breathtakingly beautiful. I ripped some of the cloth from his shirt to stop some of the bleeding. That was when I noticed I wasn't alone. "Solstice." I growled. It was him. It has to be him. He did this. He must die.

He appeared into the tiny patch of sunlight. He looked tired. Like our last meeting had tuckered him out. I couldn't have cared less now. I could see death for his faith. He didn't smile when he caught my eye. But he could read me like an open book. "I did not attack your brother."" What?" I asked. Shock pulsed through me. My mind tried hard to process but I decided to land on he was lying. "You lie." I snapped. "No. I am not." He said calmly. "That did." He pointed to a carcass right at the other end of the clearing. I recognised it straight away. It was that furry thing that attacked me that night.

Suddenly I was aware of his scratches and bruises slowly forming on his body. "I'm sorry." I said not looking at his face. "Good. Now I don't owe you." I looked at him surprised. Hah, why was surprised. And to think for a second I thought he cared for me and my brother when really. He was paying for his debt. "Whatever. You can go now." I snapped at him.

He looked amused. "I just saved your brother. Don't at least get a thanks?" He demanded. I sighed. "What do you want?" He stayed silent. "There. Thank you. Now me and and my brother will be going." I gently coaxed Phoenix to sit up. "You and your brother aren't going anywhere." He said. I glared at him. "You don't have anywhere to go." As of justifying his statement. Seriously, he had a point. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To my house. Get him fixed up." He explained briefly. I stood up. Dragging Phoenix's limp body. "Do you need help?" He asked. Oh, now he cares. "No." I said stiffly.

We walked slowly out of the forest. Him slowing down so I could catch up. He kept asking if I needed help with Phoenix. But I kept saying no. To the point where my limbs were aching. My vision had black spots patterning it. My heart beating in quick hard spurts. He pushed my hands away. Letting Phoenix be pushed onto his shoulders. "Don't. Give him back. I can handle it." I said anger for accepting his help. He shook his head. "Nope." He said again.

I tried and unsuccessfully to get Phoenix back. But couldn't. Finally we arrived at a cabin that looked familiar to me too. I've been here. He opened the door. Letting me walk in and settling the moaning Phoenix on the sofa. He sighed and stretched his back. A figure walked through the back kitchen. A face I knew as Marshall Lee. He still looked exactly like he was six years ago.

He gave a little gasp. "Marshall Lee?" I asked. "Yeah..." He walked towards me or rather floated towards me. His face aged by sadness and despair. I saw the familiar blood red eyes. "Where's Fionna? I need to talk to her." His face seem to scrunch up when I said Fionna. "Fionna? You know the human?" I said. In case he had forgotten her already. But by all means. He didn't look like he had forgotten. "She's dead." I said suddenly realising. "She is." He said sighing. I could see tears started to form in his eyes. A touchy subject.

He stifled a laugh. A strained laugh. "How's Finn?" He asked. Something in me knew he already knew what the answer was. "Humans." He muttered. He walked towards Phoenix. "What happened?" He asked. The question wasn't pointed at me. "I didn't attack him." Sollux answered him. "Uhm." He said.

It was near evening. The sun was slowly crawling over it's horizon. Phoenix was patched up sleeping soundly on the too-hard sofa. I sat on the mountain that was on top of the house. I stared quietly in to the distance. Watching at a dancing bug shaking his booty to the music. It made me smile, how long had I last heard music? Had some fun? Maybe too long. I got up. I heard a soft bass in the distance. Marshall Lee. I smiled a little, I knew Fionna really liked music. Kinda like dad's balloon music. I laughed. And I settled into a familiar rhythm. I spun and danced on the grassy ground. The music catching me and embracing me to a world I haven't been in a long time.

I didn't notice footsteps until it was too late. He sat there staring at me. "Nice dance moves." He said smiling. "Thanks." I said softly. Some how I knew he meant it. "Wanna dance?" I held back but put my hand in his. His hand felt smooth and cold. Like marble. We swayed to the soft bass. We spun and stepped into the rhythm. Suddenly, we were in a different world. A world where mutants didn't roam. Where my parents weren't dead.

Sollux's pov.

No, this was wrong. She wasn't the one I wanted right now. This was wrong. I stopped short and took a step back. A look of shock whisked past her face but just as quickly it had appeared a scowl took its place. Blair resigned her arms to her sides. "I'm sorry.""Haven't you said that enough already?" She asked coldly. "I know I have. But... I'm sorry. I can't do this." She looked at me straight in the eye. Her light blue eyes a lot like Sophie's stared at me. Her eyes icy cold pierced into me.

"I'm going." She straightened herself up and marched down the mountain. I ran after her. "No, wait! Blair!" She didn't answer me her red hair blew behind her. "Blair! It's not you." She stopped. And turned to look at me. "You guys always say that. If it's not me. Then who is it?" I walk the last few feet to her. I laid a hand on her face. "It's no one." And I pressed my lips to hers. This was wrong. I thought I loved Sophie. But she dumped me. And now she gets this. But what of she gets upset. "Dang it!" I screamed. "What?" She asked. "It's... Its... Damn you Sophie!" I screamed into the night. "Who's Sophie?" I sighed. But I was too late to answer, she was already running. Running like mad. Blair... Sophie...

And they said love was wonderful. It was cruel. Love was cruel.


	8. Love is a distraction

_I know, this book is so stereotypic... Well. It kinda is. It's not at all what I usually write. But I hope I'm pretty good at stereotypic-ish. Well, read and review please. And enjoy!_

Chapter 8 (Love is a distraction)

Blair's pov.

I knew it. I knew I was right. I knew I should have never felt that way. People don't get it, do they? You subject to one emotion and you fall slavery to it. That's what I learnt. It's funny, I don't come from a wreck of a family. My parents loved each other till the end. And yet... Maybe it was that promise. The promise I made to myself I would never fall. To be a hero, your heart has to be pure. And mine is no longer pure. How did my father do it? To love and not get distracted. Love is a distraction, hope is a lie and happiness is rare opportunity. It was all my fault, Ooo has to be suffering, yes the banana guards. But there was so few of them.

I have failed to be ever in my dad's legacy.

I woke up curled up in a ball tangled in my bed sheets. I touched my cheeks, fresh tears were still there. I got up slowly and looked into the mirror. My eyes we ringed with red. My cheeks pale, my hair a very messy tornado. I went into the bath nearby. Grabbed a fresh towel and walked into the shower. The warm water cascaded down my shoulder blades. I closed my eyes. I couldn't help it. My mind kept going there and I might as well. It wouldn't hurt now.

I was back there on the mountain again. I'm smiling, laughing. Felt the warmth of the hands on mine. Spinning me around and around. Felt myself move in time with the bass. The sunset's weak light shinning on his hair. Then, it happened like it always does. The sudden stop. The tears, the apologies. It overwhelmed me. Like the water splashing onto my face. I couldn't breath. I can't breath. My chest is too tight.

I gasped and puffed. And I fell to the ground.

I woke up again. And the first thing I saw was a pair of dark blue eyes flecked with red. The eyebrows on top of the eyes we scrunched up in worry and fear. His face had a frown on it. I couldn't stop my heart to go on a running spree. He smirked. And his face was gone. "Get up." He said. I pretended I didn't hear him.

"Get up. Your brother is freaking out. Dad took him away. Guess who had to do the dirty work?" He laughed. I stayed silent. "You... You saw me.. NAKED?!" I screamed at him. My brain clicked and suddenly I gripped tightly at the bed sheets. He grinned when he saw my cheeks colouring up. "Maybe." He said. Snapping his fingers. "Well... That's... How could you?..."" Why do you think your brother was freaking out?"

He sat down on the bed. And he stroked the cloth. "Your not naked." He said finally. I checked. I really wasn't... I let go of the cloth. I nodded. "Look, don't worry. I didn't say I didn't enjoy it." He said chuckling. I blushed even harder. Was that possible? But... He enjoyed it. Oh glob, why am I thinking this?! "Tell me what happened." I said. "What?"" Tell me what happened." The smile fell from his face. "You slipped and banged your head on the side of the shower. No biggie ." Flashing me a grin.

"You and I both know that's not it." I said glaring at him. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It was my fault."" How is it your fault?" I asked curious. "I got you upset and... You fell. And you could've been killed. I'm so sorry." I smiled a little at him and winced. "Its not your fault. I shouldn't have mind. I should have known about you and Sophie." He looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"We should go." I looked at him questioningly. "To the candy castle." I eyed him suspiciously. "Gumball?"" No. Sophie." I got even more confused. "Gumball's dead too." My eyes widened. Cold tingles went down my spine and at the same time I was too warm. "He's dead?"" Yeah, and Sophie's taken the throne." He explained.

I stood up slowly. Holding the railings to steady myself. Something pushed me and my eyes seem to be stinging. The wind whistled past my ears and my mind was screaming help. I closed my eyes and got ready for the cold floorboards. I felt cold and hot at the same time. 'Help' got caught in the back of my throat. Just when I was excepting the pain that will sizzle into my cheek something went thump and I landed on it instead.

Warmth spread through my face, I opened my eyes and saw. Sol laid sprawled on the ground. He had a look of shock on his face. But that wasn't the only thing. I was on top of him. My cheeks started to cook. He looked at me wide eyed. Hair messy on impact. "Blair... I." He placed a hand on my cheek. And leaned towards me. No, he's going to pull away again. No. I can't feel the pain anymore, I have to go. Desire powered over my will. He gently brused his lips to mine and let go. I pressed my palm to my lips savouring the touch.

He looked at me expectedly. "Hey." He said quietly. I grinned slightly at him and pushed off. I started towards the door. Focusing on my steps, not the thoughts and the widening grin on my face. "Wait." He called and wrapped me in a hug. I couldn't stop my body and snuggled up to him. He rested his chin on my head. "Blair, you need to get dressed." He said finally. "What?" And I noticed. I wasn't naked. But I might as well be. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt that reached to my limbs and no underwear.

I started blushing really badly. "Hey no biggie!" He said. Waving his hands in surrender. I laughed and walked out the door. Phoenix stood in a far away corner. Looking out the window. "Phoenix." I whispered. His eyes widened in relief. "Blair!" He embraced me. "Umm, I'm not fully dressed." He shook his head. "I'm never letting you go again." He said. "You sure about that?" I said laughing and hugged him back.

I touched my palm to my lips again. Letting the memory wash over me.


	9. The Will

_Hey guys! I took a break and I have new inspiration. Sorry for not updating. Read and review and enjoy!_

Chapter 9 (The Will)

Sophie's pov.

I woke up in my bed, nightmares pulsing through my thoughts. Sol... Is.. He still in the dungeons?! I had to know. I had to say I didn't mean it. I wanted him to forgive me. Maybe he still will. I raced down the castle in my robes. The banana guard straightened in my arrival.

"Your majesty?"" Is Sollux Abadeer still in there?" I asked worriedly. He looked puzzled. "Your majesty, if you were to punish him you did not tell me-"" What?" I asked confused. "His mother and father had taken him away and promised to sign the warrant to never enter the candy kingdom ever again. In penalty for interrupting royal services. You wanted the warrant." I stared at him in disbelief. "No. This can't be." I muttered and raced into the dungeons. " Your majesty. Wait! " the guard screamed running after me. "Your majesty it is dangerous here, please the worst criminals live here. Please at least let me get you a escourt."

I did not stop at his calls and raced through the cells that were mostly empty. "Sol?! Sollux?! Sollux Abadeer don't do this. Where are you? Sollux!" I screamed. Falling to the floor. I will never see my friend. Because of what I've done. Because of my own denial that I loved him. Now... His gone. And he'll never come back. I sat down on the cold floor of the dungeon. Staring up at the dark ceilings. "Princess?" Peppermint Maid's soft voice asked. "Peppermint Maid, don't worry. You can go. I want to stay here."

"But your majesty."" Go!"" Your majesty." She said with clenched teeth. "Sollux Abadeer is asking admittance to the royal court." "What?!" My head flew up to face her. "He's... He's really here?"" Yes your majesty." My eyes widened and I raced upstairs. "Tell him yes Peppermint Maid." I said while running upstairs. She liked puzzled then her eyes softened. She whispered something. But I heard every word she said. "She really is in love."

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and dragged a brush through my hair. Got dressed and walked down to the courtroom. Willing my heartbeats to lower their speed. Each step I took bought me closer to him. I thought of all the things I so badly wanted to tell him. To tell him how much I loved him, missed him. And then I saw him. His face in a twisted grimace. Sadness in seeing me etched into his face. Something tells me he didn't really wanna see me. "Sollux!" I said happily.

I wanted to run over and give him a big hug but someone was already there. She stood there. She looked a lot like my dad. She had the same eyes as mine, she could have been my sister. Her blue eyes were fiery with the temper of the fire kingdom kindness and tough etched into the hard lines in her face. She looked at me as if I was a thing she stepped on. She was not smiling.

There was a boy next to her, he could have been the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen if I haven't met Sol. I gasped a little when I his fiery red eyes, blond hair like mine. My mother's. He seemed like he was human. But his face was too beautiful to be humane. He had the same kindness around him but it was more stronger then the girls. He had something on top of his head. The Crown Jewels . My Crown Jewels. The boy... Why did he have the candy Kingdom's Crown Jewels?

"Sophie. Or do you prefer Princess Mertens now huh?" He said in a cutting tone. I took a step back." Sophie, call me Sophie." I snapped back. "Who are _they_?" I asked. "Blair and Phoenix. Oooians." He said 'Blair' in a tone I did not recognise. Blair spoke first. "Hey, I'm from Ooo. Me and my brother got transported here by our parent's portal. I'm princess of the fire kingdom in Ooo my brother is prince of the fire kingdom and candy kingdom." She said it proudly enough. So that's why he had the Crown Jewels. This time Phoenix spoke.

"We are sorry to disturb you, but we need your help. You are the descendant of Fionna the human right?" He asked in a voice smooth as velvet. I grinned. Even though my heart was breaking apart. My parents, he was talking about my parents. "Yes." "My father was Finn the last human in Ooo. He knew you mother. He gave us the spell for the portal. We need your help. Ooo and Aaa in grave danger." I stared at them pointedly. "We do not know what. But we thought you could be better help. " "Sollux are they telling the truth."

"They are." I nodded. Even though my heart was beating in alaming speed and it wasn't cause Sollux was here. "Very well. What can I do?" Sollux glared at me at my tone. I glared back. "Come." I said beckoning them to follow me to the meeting room. Being careful to be careful. I haven't been in the meeting room in a very long time. The last time it was used was before I was borned. The only reason I knew this place was because I've been here when Prince Gumball took me and my mother around the castle.

I looked into the hallway and saw the dusty oak doors that once was opened when enemies striked. I told them to get in. Sollux followed behind, holding tightly to Blair's hand. He was walking past when I knew he was going to bump into me. I wanted to squeeze his shoulder and give him a secret smile but he refused to touch me.

I closed the door and locked it. This room was supposed to be secured no enemy breaches. They sat down and looked at the map of the candy kingdom in front of them. I looked fondly at it. Suddenly I remembered. I was younger. I loved playing here in the castle. Dressing up. Then one day, I wandered in here to walk in on my mom cuddling with Marshall Lee. I tried to ignore them and backed out. A little tap on my shoulder made me almost jump out of my skin. "Hey! Don't let them gross you out. My mom doesn't know eitheir."

I faced the little boy in front of me. He grinned at me. His beautiful blue eyes shinning. I smiled back. "Solastice. Call me Sollux!" He said laughing. "Sophiana, or Sophie." I said laughing. His laugh was contagious. "Soph? Soph?!" I jumped. Awoken by the harsh voice snapping his fingers in my face. I pushed Sol off me.

"Princess, I hope you can help us." I smiled politely. "Sure." He spread out a couple of papers. Maths genius. Huh. He pointed at a paragraph of words. I didn't need to read it. I knew what it was trying to say. "I... Don't know Phoenix. I'm not a math's genius." he frowned. "I guess you can't. Don't worry I guess." he said getting up. "Wait!" I said loudly. I reread his writing. "Portal... Time corruption. The WILL." I shrieked. "What?!" Sol looked at me as if I've gone to oblivion. "Gumball's will. I said. He was working on something the last time I saw him alive. He was already very ill. But he wanted to do it. There was a formula on the paper."

I dug around under the meeting desk. I remember putting it here with all the other important stuff. I read through the piece of yellowed paper printed with neat lines after lines of words. "It was a time corruption!" I said to Phoenix. "And it wasn't just a corruption." He said eyes shinning. "Finn and Fionna were never suppose to meet." I declared. "We can't change time, it's impossible. You nutjob we'll all die!" Blair screamed. I looked at her shocked. She glared at me, fire in her eyes. Her hands glowed blue and red. Smell the smoke and radiating off her.

It was a fast motion. I didn't know what exactly happened. All I could feel was the stinging pain in my cheek. Blair laid there on the floor unconscious. I stared at Sollux. He tried to protect me. He really did. On the other hand, Phoenix was was burning up. His hair was flying up to the calling. His eyes already red glowed lava red. Sweltering and hot the room started smelling like smoke.

Next thing I know, Sollux was slammed to the wall. "Never touch my sister ever again you little BLIP BLOP!" he screamed into his face. His eyes no longer gentle and respectful. My heart ached. I needed to protect him. All I could see for a long time was read. I turn Phoenix around. "Don't hurt my best friend." I said calmly, deadly. He glared at me. If looks could kill. He took a deep breath and sent me flying to the other side of the room.

Suddenly, as if noticing what he's done his fire burnt out. But it was him. Marshall stood in the doorway. His eyes glowing orbs of red. Anger waa there was. He pushed Sollux out. Told me to sit down and started towards Blair and Phoenix. "Fire boy!" He said gruffly. "Sol, he... What has he done?" His fire was burning out. He's eyes weak now. "Sol! What have you done?!" Sol turned around to face Marshall. "What I had to do."" KILL HIM?!" He screamed. He walked over to the unconcious Blair. "And her too?" He asked. Anger shinning in his eyes. "What have you done, son?"

He dragged Blair and Phoenix away. He stared pointedly at me. "Where can I help them?" He demanded. I didn't answer him dazed. "Sophiana?" He said more softly. I gasped. No one has called me that in years. "Sick bay." I answered and he flew away. Leaving a banged up me and Sol alone.

"You jerk." I said slowly. Refusing to look at him. "I saved you from the girl. "The girl? You know her name. She has a name." I said slamming my fist down on the wooden table. "I thought you didn't like her." I hesitated before saying. "I didn't like her until you've hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her. I don't do that." He looked at me I wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I was trying to protect you." He answered me. "I don't need you protecting anymore Solstice." His eyes widened then closed. "Sophie, how did it turned out like this? We had a friendship. We were best friends once." He said softly. I looked up at the map, his eyes followed.

"Remember that day. When we first met?" He asked. "Yeah." Soon I was laughing and joking with him again. I couldn't help it. He was still my friend, I could never deny that. He sat next to me. Holding tightly onto my hand. "Soph, gotta tell you something." The laughter in my eyes dropped.

He was going to say it again. Ask. I don't want to do that. I love him, but not like that. Well that's what my conscious mind said. "I love you. But Sol, not like that." I blurted. "I just needed to hear it." He said smiling. "Love you too. Best friend, even if I'll never get to be with you like that." He said smiling. "Thanks."" Hey no pressure!" He said Laughing. I snuggled up to him. Suddenly, I realised. What I had to say, to make things right. What I might never say again one day. " Sol?"" Yes?"

"I love you, not friends, not best friends. Not even a brother. I love you."" Sophiana,I thought you wanted to be friends?"" I don't, I found out lying to myself is unhealthy Solstice. I loved you, even before. I just didn't know. Forever." he grinned. "Forever."


	10. Wishes

_Oh no! Solstice is a womaniser! Hehe. He isn't. Well in my eyes. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and review. _

Chapter 10 (Wishes)

Blair's pov.

I was wrong. I was so wrong. I let him control me. Be someone I wasn't. Someone that does feel human emotions... I slumped onto the wall next to the netting room. I could hear very word. Every single promise of forever. Not to me. Never me. Anger was bubbling in me. But it was squashed down deep with sadness. The feeling of rejection.

I was wrong about what he felt. The promises of forevers for Sophiana was not something I can ever forget. Voices from my brother and Marshall screamed at me to get back to the E.R. But I will not listen. I don't want to listen. They have no rule over me.

Tears dripped down my face. I stared at my hands. I wanted to howl. Let mom smooth my back. Letting them know what I felt. But they're gone. Too late to be upset. I picked myself up and rearrange my features to a blank canvas. No more feelings and emotions. I will never be hurt like that again. I slid in each brick into the wall I've built to save me to protect me from pain.

I stood up to the oak doors and stared at the handles. Glinting in the light, reflecting my blank face still stained with past tears. I wiped at them and twisted the knob. The knob gave a low creak and the door slowly began to widen. I wanted to close my eyes and run. Go. Never come back to face my reality. But I couldn't do that, a hero had to face their own doubts and fears to truly be a hero.

It was a sight I accepted. It wasn't the sight that broke me apart. It was the glare he gave me that was the straw that broke the camel's back. In other words, broke my back. He glared, eyes narrowed to tiny slits. He hissed, teeth bared to strike. I couldn't believe it was the same guy that saved me and my brother so many times.

"Girl." He said it like I've killed his father. Like something horrifying and disgusting never to be said. I did not react. I let my face fall into the poker face I've had years to master. "I had a name." I replied eyes blank. But anger burnt in them. To tell him he could never touch me again physically and mentally. Never again.

His eyes seem to register me with surprise. No sorry. He never says sorry does he? "Blair, I'm so sorry for whatever he's-" I held my palm to her face. "I do not care. It's the past. I'm not dead." I said stiffly. She looked at me. She tried her hardest I could see to look concerned. But that was what she was trained. You can't look that content.

A presence behind me made me angrier. "Get back to the E.R." He growled. Absolutely furious. But I couldn't care much. I didn't want to listen to him. I wasn't going to beg Solstice to say sorry. He'll have to crawl to me to accept it by then.

"No." I answered him. "I don't care." He pulled on my shoulder and sent me to the E.R. I did. I didn't need trouble from him. _Oh holy vampire king! _He pulled Solstice away sent him back to the house. Told Sophie to get out. I smirked. She getting it now. But she didn't. She just got ordered back to her office.

The smirk fell off my face as she walked by. Suddenly, I really did wish that Fionna never met my dad. An evil person that blessed an evil daughter. Who am I kidding? Blessed? Cursed.

Marshall faced me know. Slipped a strand of my hair away from my face. "Blair, I know."" Know what?" I said begrudgingly. "What you think." He answered. I didn't look at him when I answered. "Your son is a huge ass." He didn't seem surprised. Even laughed a little. "In a world like ours. Yes, my son is a huge ass." I smiled. Glad to know someone agreed. "I knew your father. He would be proud to have a daughter that would go to such great heights to save her home."

"You mean my father would be proud of her ass of a daughter?" I laughed bitterly. "He would be proud you know. Of you. When I first met you, I knew your dad was very proud. You were everything he wanted as a daughter. " I scoffed. "No."" My son... He's a different sort of person. Believe me, he is my son." I smiled a little. "But trust me when I say this. Having a hopeless crush on him isn't going to help him or you." He said bluntly. I didn't bother to deny it. I'm just glad he said it, not me.

"I understand you think you've found someone that is beyond your reach. I've been there. Fionna... Was defiantly beyond my reach." He said softly. Fionna's name catching in his throat. "And I'm saying this for your sake, it's a tough job. Loving Sol. I don't want you to have to do that job." He said sighing.

I did not answer. Cause I already had that job.

Marshall's pov.

Blair's eyes stared me down. I had to tell her that Sol will never love her. Not really exactly what Fionna once felt. Finn was my friend. I won't hurt his daughter. I will not. "I wish you weren't this intent." I whispered. "Don't worry. I won't love him. No more emotions." I frowned. "I didn't say..."" I know what you meant alright Marshall Lee? Love is a distraction, hope is a lie and happiness is rare opportunity. Rules of being a hero." I said casually. He started saying something. "You know what I really feel bad for?" I asked. He shook his head.

Hair falling into his eyes. "Sophiana. She will never live up to her mother's legacy. Fionna she was a hero. Sophiana will always be the one that lived luxury. She is a COWARD!" She screamed into my face. She meant it. She wasn't being anything else but herself. And it made me angry she offended Fionna's family. I don't care anymore if she was Finn himself. I raised my hand aimed it her jaw.

She laughed bitterly. "Hit me. Hit me and live in regret Marshall Lee." She screamed. I lowered my hand. How dare she taunt me. "Didn't think you could do it either." She chuckled. "You guys are perfect together. Both children are all cowards. All of you. I've never seen so many people like these. Hah!" She backed away. "World's gonna end Marshall. Enjoy life as an asshole."


	11. Alone

_Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. I was brush designing... Wait for it- Sophiana and Blair. I've been drawing them and I've submitted them into my deviantart account. Yay, I'll be drawing Phoenix and Solstice soon I think. Cause I have to.. _

Chapter 11 (Alone)

Blair's pov.

Pain raked through me again. I sat up. Screaming into my pillow, my nightmares haunting me when I closed my eyes. All I knew was that I was alone. Alone, so alone. Guilt and want have been surrounding me ever since the encounter with Sophiana and Marshall Lee. Guilt cause I called Solstice an asshole, anger because I could not have him. Even Phoenix refused to talk to me. I couldn't look them in the eye anymore.

My heart felt empty, even sparring didn't help me. I couldn't hit my apponent. My mind just went blank. I'm useless. And it's not like anyone actually wanted to fight me. I closed my eyes, my heart beating wildly but the nightmares will not go, the loneliness will not cease. All I could see was darkness. Screams rang out through me. Tears dripping from my eyes. I am not a hero, I failed my family, I failed my home, I failed myself. I closed my eyes, but my nightmares haunted me. The loneliness will not cease. I got up and grabbed my jacket and walked out into the moonlight.

My feet crunched on the wet dirt and grass. The stars twinkled and shined above me. I laid my head on soft grass and looked up. For a few moments, I did not think. I was in peace, no more emotions, no more pain. My eyes slowly became heavier and I was asleep.

Crunch, crunch. I jolted awake by the footsteps. Soft and noiseless but to experienced hunter, it was as loud as a bee in my ear. I stood up. I did not fight, a heroine must face her fears. Her hair wrapped around her ankles. Even in the cold night, she still wore a slight white dress with red leather boots. Her bite marks shinning red in the dark. Shinning axe guitar strapped to her back. "Marceline." I whispered. "Hi." She said grinning. "Hey, I know you. How's Finn?" She asked casually. "Dead." I answered. I was too filled with guilt and sadness to be upset over the question. She stiffened. "I'm going to miss him." She muttered. "Blair, right?"

"Yeah." I answered her. "My son has been stirring trouble all over the place, hasn't he?" I haven't seen this vampire in years and she's treating me like an old friend not food. " Uhm."" My son... He has a way with emotions. A very funny way."" Yeah. Hey, can... Can I ask you a question?" I asked suddenly brave. "Sure." She answered carefully. "Why- why didn't Fionna marry Marshall when she had the chance?" I asked. It was long time before Marceline answered with a deep sigh.

The question pained her, like repeated stab on a barely healed wound. "She didn't think she would live after fighting the Lich. She was half right. She made me promise her during last night before the battle. To help her take care of Marshall's heart for her."" Like a croak dream?"" Something like that, I have a feeling she didn't dream about her death, but loosing the thing that she couldn't live without."" How do you know?"

" That night, when she came back. When Marshall got her back. Death doesn't just anyone collect the dead."" So you mean-" Everything made sense, why Marshall felt like this after Fionna died. Why Fionna let Marshall go. "Yes, soul mates. Soul mates that never got to be together." She said finally.

"Do you feel bad?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "No. I'm glad I got to be with the one I loved. But I was selfish. You know. Sometimes I do feel bad. But I've learnt to protect myself from pain." She shrugged. "My promise has caused nothing but pain." She whispered. "I'm sorry. For being here today." "It's... Not your fault. I've messed with human feelings all to much. Your right. Sophiana is to be Solstice. I've learnt I cannot interfere. Tell Marshall I said sorry."" Sure." She said smiling. "Thank you."

My footsteps echoed down the empty hallway. Memories bombarding my empty heart that no longer felt. No longer believed I had a chance. Pink wall encased from the outside. I said I didn't want to come. But I had to. I had to save my friends. Even if there is no hope for me. That's what dad would want. That's what Finn the human would have want.

My hands rested on the smooth oak doors. The meeting room. Where my heart broke twice. Heated voices filled my ears before I even went in. Eyes rested on my face. My face remained empty. I did not look at them. Rather I stared into the red eyes of Marceline. She smiled encouragingly. "Blair." Phoenix said softly. I did not reply, my own brother had betrayed me enough times. "Phoenix." I said finally. He smiled, I did not smile back.

Marshall smiled crookedly at me and nodded. I nodded back. He gestured for me to sit down. "Now, that were all here." He said pointedly at Solstice who was getting a little too close to Sophiana for comfort. He jumped back. Glaring at his father. My heart dropped to the ground. Anger blinded my judgement. But stayed seated, counting to hundreds. To calm me.

Marshall held out a picture and threw it onto the table. "What is it?" Sophiana asked icily. "It's the Enchridion. Only thing that can get us in and out." Marshall said loudly. Glaring at Sophiana. "It's been lost. We do not have the princess's me a either. Only the fire kingdom and the candy kingdom's remained. The princess died with they're gems." I said stiffly. "Yes. But one of our sources claims to know where it is."" Well where is it?" Sophiana said impatiently. "Someone's eager." I scoffed. "You!" She screamed. But Marshall held her back." Stop." He said sternly.

"We need to concentrate on finding the book and the gems. Or a different path way to the time room. We need to go see Prismo."


	12. Deja Vu

_Hey guys! Newest chapter is out, typing at school. When will I ever learn? I hope you guys like this chapter._

Chapter 12 (Deja Vu)

Blair's pov.

Marshall threw a heavy volume on to the wooden table. The cover was made of soft leather, ripped up and crinkled over time. Yellow pages fell onto the table because of the heavy impact. A skull embellished the front of the book with a grey sword and fruits. I look at the vampire puzzled. "What is this?" He frowned. "You don't remember?" He asked.

We were standing in the meeting room, twelve midnight. Alone. I slumped in my chair, tired. Eyelids threatening to close on me. Marshall swiped his hand over the cover. I cringed waiting for the whole thing to fall apart but all it did was reveal a title covered by dust. Enchirirdion. "The Enchiridion!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "Now you see it. Yes. Our source found it. I need you to identify if it's a fake or not?"" Why, there's only one in the whole of Ooo and Aaa."

"The source... Is our last resort. We would not trust him unless we have to."" Who-" I didn't get it. Who would have the Enchiridion. Dad told me it disappeared after he closed the portal to the time room. The only way anyone would have it, is if... "The Lich?" I whispered. It had to be, the only way anyone would have it was when the Lich came back. But he was dead... Wasn't he? I was at the preparation. I was training to go into combat.

"Yes."" But how?! He was dead. Dad made sure he was dead. You killed him!" I screamed. "He was dead. We did not know how he survived. But he did. And you don't question your last chance."" But he wanted to kill us once. Why is he helping?!" "I do not know. Usually even the Lich doesn't bow down to the Nightosphere people. But he just gave it to us. He must have gotten scared after last time." I nodded. "Had to be." I picked the heavy volume up and dropped it into my lap. I opened the book slowly, waving the dust that had gathered in the book away. My fingers worked quick and efficient, searching, searching for that one page. If it was there, then it was real. "It's not a fake." I said dropping the book back on the table." Seriously?" I nodded and flipped to the page that guaranteed my choice. He laughed. "This?" He asked laughing. His hand pointed at the page in front of me. A picture of lipsticky lips stared back at me. "Yes, what are you laughing at?"

I asked fuming. "Have you ever actually read the title?" He asked in between laughing. "Yes. And I don't find it funny."" Fine, miss serious-pants." He huffed finally finished with his chuckling. "So you don't find 'How to kiss princess?' Funny?" He asked obviously miffed at me. "Yes." I answered with a grin. "You do, don't you?" He asked smiling. "Yes, but still. At least I can be mature about it. Your a thousand years old and yet you still laugh at this?"

He smiled at me. "I never said I couldn't, Blair." "So when are we getting into action?"" Tomorrow."" Tomorrow?" "Yeah. We'll gather Sol, Soph, Marceline and your brother. Find out what went wrong in time."" Uhm."" Ok." I grinned. "Well, goodnight." "Goodnight, I guess." He answered. "I guess?" I asked laughing. "I guess." He said finally.

I giggled. "Marshall Lee, I think I understand why Fionna fell for you." He raise his right brow. "Come here." I cocked my head in question but I walk over to him. "What?" I asked. "Sorry about Solstice." He said finally. "I'm alright. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore if I don't see him."" You remember when I said your dad would be proud of you?" "Yeah?"" He'll still be." He said smiling. "Thanks." I said smiling back at him. He wrapped an arm around me and hugged me to his chest. "Wanna know what it's like kissing an Abadeer?" He asked before swooping me into lingering kiss.

My eyes widened into large saucers. Non-existent butterflies all decided to fly out of my stomach at once. I was flying, and I wasn't alone. Marshall was there holding me by the hand. I broke away first. The non-insane part screaming at me this was wrong. Desire against will, will one this time.  
He smiled at me. Winking. "Well?" "I'm... Well... Thanks?" I tried to get out of my mouth but non of them fitted the emotions I was feeling. "Speechless, not a bad kisser am I?" He asked laughing. "Well, good night." He said smiling. Eyes alit with energy. I grinned. "Um, yeah." I answered and headed into the night.

Marshall had just my love life even more of a battle field then ever.

I woke up the next day, feeling more happier. I don't know why, cause I virtually had nothing to be happy about. The sun shone brightly outside. Everything was merely more colourful. I walked down into the kitchen beaming. Marshall wasn't up yet. Marshall. I froze. I suddenly figured out I wasn't really in the mood for emotional turmoil. I crept slowly to the kitchen.

Oh shit. I swore eternally. He was sitting there sipping some red out of some fruit while looking out into the sunny day being careful to stay in the shade. "Umm, hey."" Oh hey." He answered smiling. I already told the others. They headed out early. We couldn't wake you, so I waited for you. Your just a few minutes late though so it's cool." "Marshall?"" Hmm?"

"About last night... I... What was that?" I asked. Cursing myself eternally again that I probably just wrecked his day. He smile faltered, but he did not seem upset. "I don't know Blair. Whatever you want it to be." He said smiling. "Well... Can... It be nothing?" I asked softly. "Yes. Blair, it can be nothing." He said softly. "Marshall, I'm not trying to be... Difficult."" Blair, your Finn's daughter, and seeing as your love life is is suck tatters. I'm not thinking about hurting his daughter anytime soon. Sorry I had to do what I did last night." I smiled.

"Friends?"" That is so cheesy, but yeah friends." I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Marshall?""Hmm?"" Thank you."

Marshall's pov.

I get a lot of flashbacks and déjà Vu moments. Seeing as I lived for so long, I couldn't possibly keep all of my memories from fading to inaudible flashes. But this memory was none like any other. Suddenly, I was not in my room, not holding Finn's daughter.

I was with Fionna. She was saying thank you, I held onto the memory tight as I could but it was slipping. Blonde hair disappearing, bunny hat, blue eyes, backpack, my best friend. She was all gone now. All there was left Blair. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "It's alright. It's alright." She said. Her red hair was wet as my tears dripped onto it. I pressed my cheeks to her hair smelling the fresh scent of grass. "I'm sorry."

_Guys I think you finally know I've gone of the deep end. Well, hope you liked it?... Read and review if you want to._


	13. Death's Wish

_Hello guys. I hope you guys liked the last chapter hehe. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Read review as always. Things are about to change and Blair's love life is about to become even more difficult then ever... :)_

Chapter 13 (Death's wish)

Blair's pov.

Marshall's hand gripped onto my shoulders, helping me to stay focused. I was about to go see Phoenix, Sophiana, Marceline and... Him. It's been a few hours since I last saw them. But the memories were imprinted forever. I could not let go.I refused to think of him. His name pained me to my core. And I swore I will never think about him anymore. I will not feel. Marshall smiled at my reflection in the pond I was staring into after I got a drink. "You alright?" He asked gently.

"I don't even know anymore." I whispered. He sat down beside me on the soft grass. The weak sunlight glinting off the water. He placed a hand on my mine. "It's alright. Solast-" my head jerked back in pain. His name... "I don't want to hear anything about him." Marshall frowned. "Calm down."" Calm down?!" I screamed and slammed a fist onto the ground. The trees around me shook.

"Yes." he said. His other hand lifting my chin up. "Forget him. Just live be here." "I can't." I said tears dripping down on my face. "Blair, it's up to us to save the world, and if we don't go now. Maybe... We'll loose the only chance we have."" Wait what do you mean?" I asked puzzled and shocked.

"Phoenix never told you..."" Tell me what?"" When you guys first arrived he had already found out how many days we had left. He even pin pointed the days. Tomorrow's it. It's our last chance. If we don't make it there today. I'm afraid... "" No... This can't be it. It can't be."" It is!" He demanded. "It is Blair. And I'm scared. I want to save this world. But I can't... Won't do it without you. "" Why not?"

"Because your my friend. And what I've learnt these past few millions of years. Is to keep my friends close. I don't wanna loose you any of you. Marceline, Solstice or Sophie. I promised Fionna I would protect her daughter. And I promised I would protect you and your brother when I let you into my house. I will protect you." He said finally.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Anger bubbling up in my chest, one cause no one told me, two cause I did not need him to protect me. "Because... I'm too fond of you to let you go now."" Fond?" I asked laughing suddenly. he stared at me seriously. "Yes." He said and swallowed me into a hug. "Or I would have killed you." He whispered. "What?!" He laughed. "Just kidding. Now let's go."

I glared at him. But I got up. "Marshall?"" What?"" Fond of you too."" Really?" He asked smiling. "But... You really shouldn't be messing with so many girls."" But I'm a genuinely selfish creature." He said. "Haha. Not funny"I answered smiling. We set off towards the candy castle.

The wind blew strongly. Making the sky's black clouds float closer to the candy castle. As advanced towards the castle. I gasped as the sound of thunder boomed far away. I snuck a little closer to Marshall letting his comforting arms encircle my shoulders. "Huh. Big storm coming." I said jokingly. "Yeah." He said. My blood ran cold when I heard something other then the soft footsteps of me and Marshall. All the other animals must have left. This creature had soft stalking footstep but I've faced so many times, I just about knew what it was.

There was no growl, no warning about what would happen next. Marshall's scream woke me from my hunter's trance. I let out a high pitched shriek. Marshall laid in the direct sunlight bleeding and burning. I ran over to him shielding my body. "No... Marshall stay. Please don't go." I plead. "Blair. Kill me." The mutation was gone but a huge chunk of Marshall's leg was gone. All there was left was a few tears of flesh hanging on the bone. Fresh red blood gushing out. White bone showed up from the wound.

"Please... Blair." "No!" I screamed. "I WON'T!" I screamed. "Blair. I'm going to die. Please... Kill me."" No." There was a little bit of black spreading on his arm where even though the flesh was not teared apart. Black ice?!" No... It can't be."" Blair, its black ice.."" I KNOW." I said tearfully. "Please. We can cure that."" How?"" I don't know." I said gasping. "I don't know. Please Marshall you cured Marceline, you have to tell me."" Human blood."" Human blood? But... We don't have that... The last few humans... My blood. It's partly human. I can cure you it has to work. It has to, please."

"Blair... Don't hurt yourself. It's alright. I'll be ok. I'll meet Fionna again. Please."" No. I won't let you. You can't go like this. " Marshall didn't answer his eyes had closed. His chest barely rising. It was now or never. It was now where I had to save him. I took out my knife. Watching the blade reflecting my wrist. I closed my eyes. As my hands set the blade up upon my wrist. The cold pain sizzled through me. "Stop!" I shrieked at myself. I opened my eyes. But no blood. It was pulsing red.

My heart hammered in my chest. Again. I have to do this again. I lowered the blade again. Staring at Marshall. The person I had to save. "Please." I whispered. The cold pain sizzled through me again and again. The warmth of the liquid dripping from me warmed the pain. Turning it into a burning hot and icy cold pain. That encircled me. Making me believe I would die. I opened my eyes. Knowing I had to aim my blood in Marshall mouth. I had to open my eyes.

I held my bleeding wrist over his mouth. I closed his mouth making him swallow. He did not awake. That was when I noticed his chest. It was no longer rising up and down. He was... Dead?!" No... Marshall. Please, don't be joking. Marshall, speak to me. Talk. Please. Are you mad? That I tried to save you?! That you didn't get to see Fionna? Please... I'm begging you. Please. Marshall! WANNA KNOW WHY I WANTED TO SAVE YOU?" I screamed at him. Tears running down my face. "Please. Marshall come back... Everyone still needs you. I need you, to help me. To save this world. You promised you would protect me."

"You said you would protect me..." You promised...


	14. Stark White Fury

_Sorry for not updating for so long... Hehe, I've been hell'a busy. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Read & review :3_

Chapter 14 (Stark white fury)

Blair's pov.

They say when you lost the will to live, you'd feel like you are no longer a human. But it wasn't like that, no. Time stopped, every rain drop that fell seemed to fall in slow motion. Each catching my eye long enough to reflect Marshall's death. It didn't feel like he was dead, like he was in pain and sleeping it off.

I wanted to run, to tear my eyes away from the horrendous sight. But it was hard, my eyes were stuck to his corpse like glue. A permanent grimace of shock held his beautiful face. Rain drops dampening his black messy hair. I wish he really was asleep. But no one could sleep that soundly anymore. You would find yourself questioning everything, if you did.

Thunder banged in my ears. Telling me to leave, to take cover. Under something, anything. But I couldn't leave him here, me, my hero heart, and whatever was left of my sanity told me it was wrong. I gingerly mopped his forehead. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. His pale complex seemed unusually pasty, even more then he always was.

Vampires were suppose to be immortal, not this one. I got it, too bad he wasn't. I laid his palms downwards on his chest. Eyes closed. My hands picked up the nearest flower, it was dandelion. It was just weed, yes. Not now. I tucked it in between his fingers. I sighed. Somehow, I knew he didn't approve, well I don't give a shit.

He laid on the grass, I was too tired to lift the body. Too depressed to bother. I got up slowly, water drenched my clothes. Leaving me shivering in my own clothes. I kneeled down once more. And pressed my lips gently on his forehead. "Thanks, Marshall. Goodbye." I stripped him off his weapons and the map knowing someone would probably steal it. I'd rather put it to good use.

I tucked his bloodied gun that was too near his thigh and tucked it in my pocket. I stroked the smooth handle of the gun. I took a deep breath and took my first steps. The map felt wet and soopy. Words were intangible to my eyes. I couldn't read it. I sighed in despair. But somehow I found myself stumbling in front of the candy kingdom's back gates.

None of them really noticed me. "Where's Marshall?" I heard Marceline ask. "Blair? Blair?" Phoenix asked. "No. I can't..."" What do you mean?" Marceline asked. Placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off violently. "What's the MATTER?!" She asked. "Everything." I sneered. "What?"" He's dead Marce..." She jumped. Her face was twisted into a ugly mask of disbelief.

"He's what?"" Dead, Marce..." I said through my tears. "He's dead?!"" Yes." "DAD'S DEAD?!" I heard Solastice scream. He gripped me by the neck. "What have you done?!" He screamed into my face. I glared at him. Holding my fist at him.

"What have I done?! What have I done?! If you all would have waited, the stupid god damn monster wouldn't have gotten him. If it wasn't for you being an absolutely asshole. We wouldn't be here. You little shit, you and your little girlfriend is to blame. If Marshall would have stayed with Fionna. If Marceline had never met Marshall this... This parallel universe wouldn't exist. NOW YOU THINK ITS MY FAULT?!" I screamed at him.

"Is it my fault I was hurting over your little romance with the princess of candy?! Was it my fault that it was because of your petty ways I fell for you and you threw me. Of the reserve. I will not forgive you for anything ever again." I said. My red hair flamed up floating behind me giving off a soft glow.

Solstice was silent. "You shouldn't have come. I wish you never have came, never disturbed us. Let your world rot in despair." He muttered. "WHAT?!" I shrieked. I charged at him. Feeling my power I inherited from my mother I threw my fist at him. Willing him to burn and char. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.

But she got in my way. The little bitch. Her eyes were reduced to little flames on her face. Her golden hair glowed with red srands of absolute power, I didn't knew she was a fire elemental. Finally, a worthy opponent. "Wanna fight princess?" I asked tauntingly. "Never call me princess." She whispered. Her hands glowed blue and she threw a fist at me. Flame came off her fingers like fiery whips. I backed away. She had me cornered.

I smiled evilly at her. "Wow. Miss princess actually got me cornered. Hah." I said laughing. She looked at me puzzled. I smiled inside. I took the opportunity and slashed her across the face. A deep red burn, tattooed her cheek. She glared at me. I smiled angelically and slashed her left cheek. She growled. And threw her fist in my face. Pain burnt my left eye. I lost all sight on that one.

I heard another growl. Phoenix blonde hair glowed a dark red. "What have you done?!" He demanded. And delivered a kick into her arm. Sophiana howled in pain. I chuckled darkly. "Had enough?!" I asked laughing. "You got to stop Blair!" Marceline screamed at me in a ragged voice. "I will not stop until she is immobilised. " I laughed wildly. " Her arms already broken. You've got to stop. It's inhumane."" Uh, uh. I never said I was humane." I laughed.

I kicked Sophiana in the stomach. She hissed. As my foot came in contact with her intestines. A hand clamped down on my shoulder. "No... Blair. I know you know this isn't right. This isn't you." Phoenix said. He looked me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Sop-"" Phoenix. I don't whose side you are. You are not on mine. You have betrayed me enough times **_brother_**." I hissed and pushed him into a candy wall.

"NO!" Marceline screamed. Her form changed and she was no longer a woman. She was a bat like monster. She grabbed me by the waist. "Stop Blair." I hissed. "No." I burst out by burning her hand. She wasn't as handy as she was a few ten years ago. I threw a punch at her stomach with a smack. Burning her fur off. She hissed. "No."" Yes, yes!" I laughed deranged. She slowly formed back into her human form. I pushed her down to the ground.

"This is going to slow. Lets speed it up to the grand finale?" I dug around my pockets for the bloodied gun that once belonged to Marshall. I cocked it with a click. "Asta la vista Sophiana."


	15. Deserve

_Hey, yes. I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. Hope you like it. Soz, about the cliff hanger. :)_

Chapter 15 (Deserve)

Blair's pov,

My finger shook. Sweat glistening my forehead, did I have to do this. _Of course_. I mean... Don't I? I glare at Sophiana who was smiling wryly. "Can't kill me?! Miss hero heart?!" My heart stopped beating... Dad, he wouldn't be so happy would he right now." Yeah! You a hero?! That's a joke." she whispered. My gun dropped to the ground with a clang.

"What have I done?" I muttered. I streched my hand towards Sophiana, no matter how much I hate her. I have to do this. My hand hesitantly wrapped around hers. She grinned and pulled me down. My head slammed onto the grass and I felt my own gun next to my cranium. The gun pushed against my hair. Cold and deadly.

"Do it!" I heard Sophiana yell at Solstice. I stayed silent. Wishing that Solstice would drop the gun. All I could hear was Solstice's heavy panting. "Dude! Do it before she escapes. Kill her. We don't need her or help her brother. Your father's promise is invalid. It can't protect her. End her!" she shrieked.

The gun clicked next to my ear. Silently ready for killing. I knew my time was up. I heard Sophiana laugh. "Kill her. She's miserable, she can't do anything." Solstice growled. "Shut up." Sophiana recoiled. "What was that? I thought you wanted to kill her."" I do."" Then do it." He sighed. "No! Solstice don't do it. Please don't I don't care if you love her or not... I need to save my people." For a second, I thought he had put down the gun. I thought he was ready to fight Sophiana for my life. "You don't deserve this chance." He whispered. The cold gun rest against my head. All I could think of was how I have failed my people...

The silent bang of the gun shivered all around the walls, the kingdom. A hero has died. The vampire boy dropped the gun. He didnt look uncertain he just went over to his lover and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Holding onto her arm she led the rest of them to the E.R. Leaving the body with the corpse's brother. He didn't know what happened. Maybe he never will.

Marceline stood in the grass staring out into the sky. Phoenix had been bought to the E.R releculantly after a few hours, Blair.. Couldn't be saved. It wasn't like they tried they just threw a metal detector around the body and buried it in the candy cemetery. She couldn't really imagine what her best friend would have said. Maybe he would have even killed her.

She stared back at her own cold grey hands. In indesicision of Blair's out burst. Did the girl even deserve to live, love? She did. Everyone did. No matter what they have done. A tear dropped onto the grass. "I'm sorry." She whispered. But sorry didn't bring the teenage girl back. Netheir did it mean her son didn't just killed the girl. No, it didn't mean everything was alright. In one day she lost her husband and her best friend's daughter.

And her son is too far gone, she lost him too. She lost everything she ever cared about. Not even Sophiana. No. She was the reason her son has gone bad. She was the reason any of this happened. She clenched her fist in fury. She wasn't there. She wasn't there to stop it. She was ashamed both for her inability to have helped the situation and her son being a murderer.

Maybe she could change it. Maybe, just maybe she had to make the decision. Her happiness filled with regret and pain or everyone else's lives.

Marceline's pov,

I woke up in my bed staring up at the ceiling, Marshall's name at the tip of my tongue. But I couldn't call out to him. There was no more him to call out to. I scrunched my pillow and threw it at the wall. Snarling at my reflection in the window. My dark hair laid limply on my shoulder blades. My eyes sockets looked hollow and tired. My cheeks look Ive been sucking on an orange full time.

I sighed and got up. I had made my decision, I have to do whats right. It's not about me now. I won't the do the same mistakes. I brushed my teeth dragged a brush through my limp hair and got dressed. It was fairly cold outside so dressed in a grey jumper I long sucked the red from and jeans. I threw the hood up over my head and walked to my son's room.

I wasn't suprised he had a guest. The female body lying naked beside him covered in only his covers and Solstice's arm. She snore soundly, perfectly content in this position. I scowled. I dragged the covers of him. "ALL OF YOU WAKE UP." I shrieked. Sophiana glared at me. "What the hell old lady?!" She screamed. I flinched. "Get out!" I said pointing at the door.

"Mom let her be. She can get dressed in something of mine." I glared at my son, my own flesh and blood has betrayed enough times for this hag. "I don't care if she's freaking glob, get out!" I demanded again. Sophiana's eyes widened to saucers but she hesitately got up and walked quietly out. "Soph, meet me out in the foyer."I hissed. "You won't be meeting anyone today. We're going to the time room to fix what the pair of you have done."

"What?! We're not going. I don't care about the world anymore, Sophiana is my world."" Do I look like care. You killed Blair and your going to fix this whether you like it or not. We're leaving at nine. Be up." I muttered and slammed the door and stormed out.


End file.
